1. Field of the Invention
A rocker-recliner chair is provided incorporating therein a lift mechanism whereby the chair may be lifted and tilted forward relative to an associated floor to assist a person seated in the chair in assuming a standing position. Furthermore, the lift recliner-rocker includes prop structure which is downwardly extendable and upwardly rectractable relative to a rear portion of the chair frame and which is downwardly extended and upwardly retracted responsive to the back of the chair being shifted to its reclining and upright positions, respectively. The prop, when downwardly extended, engages the floor surface from which the chair is supported to prevent the chair from being rocked rearward from its center position of rocking movement and, in fact, the prop may be adjusted in a manner such that downward extension thereof for engagement with the floor actually effects a slight forward rocking displacement of the chair from its center position of rocking movement.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of lift chairs, reclining lift chairs and rocker chairs heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,985,131, 2,772,723, 3,339,972, 3,596,991, 4,007,960, 4,038,599, 4,319,780, 4,453,766 and 4,640,546. However, these previously known devices do not combine the rocker ability of a lift rocker chair with a lift recliner chair. Further, inasmuch as the weight of a person disposed within a recliner chair is shifted rearwardly relative to the chair base when the recliner chair is in the recliner position thereof, it is imperative to include a rocker deactivating mechanism when a lift rocker mechanism is incorporated in a recliner chair.